Na'Kash
"say you...er...want a drink?" '' "" '' "I will take that as a no." - Tyrian to Na'Kash '' '''Pharaoh Na'Kash the Storm King', also known as the Storm King, 'Pharaoh Na'Kash ',and 'The lighting King '''Is the silent twin brother of Na'Kosh and co-ruler of the Low Kings. Unlike his brother and sister he is more sane and more tactical, using his Crows, and scarabs to spy on his enemies. Na'Kash also personally loves to torture his enemies and experiment on captured humans. His known as the lighting king because his abilities to control lighting and cause lighting to appear anywhere and anywhere. He can also create sandstorms hence his name the Storm King. Na'Kash, is more controlled and isn't prone to outburst of random violence like his brother or insane sister, he seems to be more reasonable though it is hard to tell as he is quiet and reserved. Personality Na'Kash is quiet and often refuses to talk even when pressed, usually then he leaves abruptly without an explanation. He is reversed and often doesn't speak his mind. However he is a tactical genius, and find the weakness in opponents battle plans. He also built a massive spy network, using crows, and scarabs. Appearance Na'Kash appears as a tall man wearing a long robe with a metal plate in front of it. He wears battle armor and a mask on the lower proportion of his face. He wears a crown on his head, and unlike most of the rest of Lower King's looks more human than a deprecated corpse. Biography Early life It is unknown when Na'Kosh and Na'Kash were born but it was before the great calamity that claimed the Duat empire and burred it below the sands. Na'Kash doesn't remember his childhood mostly likely to being reanimated and brought back to life or that he purged his memories of his childhood. Season 8 Na'Kash first appeared in season 8, Tryian mentioned to Daenery's that he heard rumors of several other fractions who use undead soldiers, such as the Dushken, and High King and that if they can convince them to ally with them they can fight the White Walkers head on. Meanwhile in Slavers Bay, a massive army of uncountable numbers marches toward what believed is meereen, a large figure is seen and he turns around it is reviled to be Na'Kash. Na'Kash is later mentioned by a scout to Queen Cersei Lannister, he mentions that all of Slavers bay is burned to the ground a now a massive fleet larger than any seen is seen sailing toward Westreos. It was riveled that Na'Kash lead half the army towards King Landing while Na'Kosh and Kisha lead separate armies northward. They rendezvous with the Anubis ''"Black hand" legion lead by Queen Ka'tosh and Pharaoh Nemish I . They encountered and defeated Cersei forces at the ruins of the Theron Shrine. Cersei hoped to ally with the undead forces and use them to attack House Targaryen and House Stark. Na'Kash said nothing and walked away which infuriated Cersei as she screamed at the undead king of Storms. Powers & Abilities Category:Kings